kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Sestorak
Overview Sestorak was a manipulative Khraught who was extraordinarily powerful and lead the army against the Zrachons into our dimension. He is skinny, very tall, has many long and spiked appendages and is a tripod. He is a shadowy being also with a green mineral powering him in many parts of his body called Getrop which is the alternate reality version of Forn. Origin ''Look at Shrike's origin for Khraugth's origin'' Sestorak was a Khraught that went into our dimension. But before them he ravaged villages and killed many other Kaiju sized beings. Sestorak was the one who crushed the Khraught society and brought it down into a fight for survival. When Sestorak got on Earth things got bad. Sestorak could not fight other Kaiju without getting knocked down every hit. Sestorak was lucky he was so powerful that he won some of the fights anyways. Melee Combat/Ranged Combat Sestorak has six arms and three legs. Each of the arms are symmetrical and are in a pair. The bottom pair has two small claws with a large reach but don't do much damage. They blast a beam of below average damage of green energy. The two middle arms have the longest reach and are crab claws that can do massive damage or grab an opponent. The top two arms are split into two different appendages in the middle of the arms but not all the way so they're still the same arms. The top half are two striking blades that are incredibly but do minimal damage. The bottom half has two cannons that hold four ammo each that are a slightly more powerful green energy that the first arms had. The three legs are very long and spindly and have short daggers at the bottom. The back leg can hold the body for a few seconds for the front two legs to swipe and kick to do minimal but fast damage. Sestorak's head is in the middle of his torso while above is a rack of 13 missiles. Each one is launched one at a time and does mediocre damage. For a strange move that can only be done once is a parasite pops out of Sestorak's head that is about 50 meters long and 20 meters tall crawling on it's legs speedily runs to the opponent and explodes in a fire/sonic/electrical/Getrop fill explosion. None of Sestorak's other attacks have electricity, sonic, or fire in them and it does some a medium amount of damage to Sestorak and the most devastating attack damage wise to the opponent and they are slowed down in movement for ten seconds. All Melee attacks are very long ranged for Melee. Grappling Picks up opponent with crab claws, it does damage while picking up the opponent (very minimal) and you have an option of a simple throw, throwing it up into the air and having all your arms slicing it very quickly doing a fair amount of damage or if you have the ammo available throwing it up into the air using up all your missiles, canons and using some of your claw blasts at the opponent doing a lot of damage but using the blasts up. If you don't have the ammo and you do that you do minimal damage with your claw blasts. Weakness This guy seems OP, fairly fast, does a lot of damage, very tall, and of course an incredibly long range. Well most the ranged attacks have a limit to how many times their used instead of energy so you'll never get them back. Sestorak also is pretty weak defense wise. But the worst thing he has by far is easily whenever he's damaged he will be knocked down. If played badly Sestorak could be an INCREDIBLY tedious and annoying character to play as for that fact alone. Trivia *Many of the Melee and Ranged attacks go hand in hand or can be even used as both. Damage Types *Toxic *Mystic *Beam *Edged Gallery Sestorakside.jpg Sestorak with shrike.jpg|Sestorak fighting Shrike Beta Sestorak1.jpg|Prototype of Sestorak Sestorakbeta3.jpg Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Black Kaiju Category:Silver Kaiju Category:Shagoth Category:Green Kaiju Category:Male kaiju